


Tales of Port Sunset

by Wenche



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Breasts, Canon Divergence, Explicit Sexual Content, Exploration, F/M, Forbidden Love, Hot Chocolate, Interracial Relationship, Kissing, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Making Love, Marriage Proposal, Multiple Sex Positions, My First AO3 Post, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Tenderness, Touching, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, War of the Five Kings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-09-16 09:38:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16951587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wenche/pseuds/Wenche
Summary: This is a story about the fortunes of Port Sunset and House Autumn.Port Sunset is a large and wealthy port city which is situated on the west coast of the constituent region of the Seven Kingdoms which is known as the North (canon divergence!). The city grew around a stronghold called the Falconfort which is situated near Barrin Bay at the mouth of the river which in the story is known as River Autumn (the in the canon unnamed river which flows from near Torrhen's Square into the Saltspear).House Autumn is a noble house of exotic origins which rules the lands between Blazewater Bay and Moat Cailin, that are situated to the south of Barrowton and to north of Flint's Finger. They once ruled as petty kings and joined the domains of the Kings of Winter by marriage pact - being granted Moat Cailin as dowry, whilst retaining all their ancient rights and privileges - around the times of the Andal Invasions. The House grew wealthy of trade with lands far away.The story commences in the early stages of the conflict which has become known in the canon as the War of the Five Kings. Robb Stark has called his banners, and his host has assembled in Port Sunset, where it is awaiting favourable winds to sail south with the Autumn Fleet.





	1. A Nighttide Visitress

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story about the fortunes of Port Sunset and House Autumn.
> 
> Port Sunset is a large and wealthy port city which is situated on the west coast of the constituent region of the Seven Kingdoms which is known as the North (canon divergence!). The city grew around a stronghold called the Falconfort which is situated near Barrin Bay at the mouth of the river which in the story is known as River Autumn (the in the canon unnamed river which flows from near Torrhen's Square into the Saltspear).
> 
> House Autumn is a noble house of exotic origins which rules the lands between Blazewater Bay and Moat Cailin, that are situated to the south of Barrowton and to north of Flint's Finger. They once ruled as petty kings and joined the domains of the Kings of Winter by marriage pact - being granted Moat Cailin as dowry, whilst retaining all their ancient rights and privileges - around the times of the Andal Invasions. The House grew wealthy of trade with lands far away.
> 
> The story commences in the early stages of the conflict which has become known in the canon as the War of the Five Kings. Robb Stark has called his banners, and his host has assembled in Port Sunset, where it is awaiting favourable winds to sail south with the Autumn Fleet.

Dark wings had brought dark words.

Reymar Autumn, Lord of Autumn, Lord of the Twilight Zone, Lord of Moat Cailin and Port Sunset, Shield of the Southron Marches, Warden of the Saltspear and the Fever River, Defender of Blazewater Bay, Protector of the Academy, Prince of Love Isle, First Lord of the Far Away Company, Grand Master of the Order of the Longbow, lay abed. He was staring at the elaborately embroidered canopy above his head, feeling deflated. The massive velvet canopy depicted scenes from the long - some also say glorious - history of House Autumn. A path which had led the Autumns to become of the Great Houses of Westeros and a very wealthy one too, in riches second only to the Lannisters of Casterly Rock.

It was cold outside. Lord Reymar, just like many an Autumn, loathed the cold. It was one of the things that made the Autumns feel a little out of place in the North, in spite of them having dwelled there for thousands of years and having come to love it all the same. Very fortunately for him were his bedchambers the hottest of all the rooms in Alys' Keep of Autumn Hall; the heat in there being nigh tropical and he seldom had to light a fire. Just like the city in which it is situated, Port Sunset, Autumn Hall had been built over natural hot springs, and of ayfmelle - a sapphire-esque stone which is found in abundance in Ulthos. The scalding waters rushed through Port Sunset's walls and buildings like blood through a man's body, driving the chill from its stone halls and houses, filling the city's glass gardens and its Glass Town with a moist warmth, keeping the earth from freezing in the former and allowing folks to always walk around naked in the latter. All over Port Sunset open pools smoked day and night in countless small courtyards. That was a little thing, in summer; in winter, it was the difference between life and death.

Lord Reymar's bath was always hot and steaming, and his ayfmelle walls warm to the touch. The warmth reminded him of his visits to the Summer Isles, the ancestral homelands of Reyhal Xo, the founder of House Autumn. It also allowed him to be comfy in the nude whenever he pleased. Being in the nude gave the Lord of Autumn, and the inhabitants of Port Sunset for that matter, a tremendous sense of freedom. Just the thought of stripping off to get fully naked - free of the constraints of clothing and being able to expose and show off your beautiful Divine-given body - brings a smile on one's face. He himself could not get enough of being in the nude and was naked whenever and wherever he could.

To those who keep the Summer Gods, the naked human body is a gift from the Lords and Ladies Divine most graciously and most generously have put part of themselves in and they view the nude human body as one of the highest expressions of Divine perfection. They simply find the Divine gift of their attractive bodies too beautiful to cover up and are nude whenever they can. To them nudity is stirring and it is fine.

Wearing garments when you have no need for them was to Lord Reymar like wearing a blindfold over one's eyes or beeswax earplugs in your ears. You miss so much - the warmth of sunlight, the coolness of fog or a waterfall's mist, the caress of the breezes, mud between your toes, a summer rain tunneling down one's flanks. The Lord of Autumn, just like the bulk of the Sunsetmen, only donned clothes for protection, sanitation, adornment, identification, comfort and ostentation. He counted himself to be very fortunate to dwell in a place where he can live a life free of crippling Westerosi inhibitions with no need for repressive clothing. Even women from elsewhere in the Seven Kingdoms lost their modesty when staying in Port Sunset for prolonged times; strolling bare in the streets, swimming naked in city's canals and soaking in its steamy pools.

The Lord of Autumn was a big man of just over seven foot in stature. Through his veins ran the blood of a motley assortment of ancestors including Summer Islanders, First Men and Valyrians. His long silver hair fell to his very broad massive shoulders. His dusky body was incredibly muscular and toned from the innumerable hours that he spent at practice in the marcial yard, always having to be prepared to defend his life and position from those who might try to usurp him. His beautiful ebony skin was smooth and shiny. Beneath the covers his huge cock thrust boldly into the air. It was massive with bulging veins running down its sides and was capped off with a large mushroom head. Large balls, slightly smaller than a little girl's fists, carrying fertile seed, hung from the base of Lord Reymar's impressive tool. Over the years a good number of women had laid with Lord Reymar and many spoke in nervous giggles about his size and prowess with his male appendage.

_Damn them, he thought. Damn the Lannisters! Damn that wretched snivelling arrogant shrew of a queen and that foolish cowardly bloody bastard of a boy-king!_

How harrowing was the sound of tolling bells in Port Sunset: a slow dolorous death knell. Throughout the city the bells of all the Temples of the Summer Faith were - at the orders of the High Priestess of the Autumn Temple, issued at the humble prayer of the Lord of Autumn - since the forenoon tolling in agony, mourning and lamenting the slain Lord Eddard Stark, Warden of the North and Lord of Winterfell. Soon enough suit would be followed by every Temple of the Summer Faith outside Port Sunset where the writ of the High Priestess of the Autumn Temple extends.

When he had learned of the tragic tidings of Lord Eddard's execution Lord Reymar at first had been shocked beyond belief. Then he had flown into a rage which had even frightened the most hardened of his retainers. No one had ever seen him like that for the Autumns were known to be a calm, cool and collected lot - cautious folks who ruled wisely and well and always played the long game.

A protracted war seemed unavoidable now, courtesy of Joffrey's folly. He would sooner not take part in it. In spite of their prowess at arms and the art of war, his ancestors had regarded war as a waste of resources as well as quite the distraction from their core business and perennial focus: trade. This in stark contrast with other Houses which seemed to go to war at the drop of a hat. Too many a high lord saw war as a kind of amusement where one can earn eternal glory through feats of arms and grow fat on ransoms and loot. Would that they could see the other side of the coin.

His thoughts wandered to the horrors that war would bring, and a sudden terror filled him. His heart hammered against his ribs, and for an instant he held his breath. A whirlwind of images sped through his mind's eye: destroyed crops, burning villages, ravaging diseases, piles of bones, famines, sacked cities, rampaging outlaws, wailing orphans, armies of maimed and wounded, scores of ravished women, broken men, floods of fleeing smallfolk, and weeping widows. It greatly saddened him and brought him nigh to a flood of tears. The future looked bleak for Westeros...

The Lord of Autumn wiped away a stray tear and composed himself. For good or ill, House Autumn would throw its full weight behind the war efforts in support of Winterfell. Best to keep the war short, though; very short for that matter. A plan to that effect had been submitted to yesterday's war council where received acclaim from the high lords present there, having answered Robb Stark's call to gather in arms in Port Sunset.

Suddenly there was an alarming sound in his bedchamber's hearth. Its screech chilled him to the bone. Frozen hinges screaming in protest as someone pulled open a long-closed door of secrecy and priviness, its existence known only to very few. _Who might that be?, he thought. An assassin? It wouldn't be a common cut-throat, knowing about the secret passageway behind his bedchamber. Also, assassinations do not occur out of the blue, but are allowed by people from within._ He vowed that he wouldn't leave a single stone unturned in a quest to unearth who would be behind the assassination attempt and whom in his household aided and abetted them. And a terrible price would be paid by those involved...

Lord Reymar quickly grabbed the weapons which always lay at the ready for situations like this; the slightest whiff of a suspicious move and the intruder would be treated to a barrage of Valyrian steel daggers and then be finished off with the sword called Catty Catelyn, one of the four ancestral Valyrian steel swords of House Autumn. The House also had among its heirlooms two Valyrian steel suits of black scale armour; each worth a kingdom, even before the Doom of Valyria. Wishing that he would be wearing one of those suits now, he braced himself and waited.

Slowly the hidden door went open and seemingly as shy as a maiden on her wedding night, a tall fair-skinned woman stepped out of the hearth into Lord Reymar's bedchamber. She was in a velvet dressing gown, her long thick auburn hair loose down her back. He recognized her and his jaw nearly dropped into his lap. Lady Catelyn Tully Stark, Lady of Winterfell and widow of his late liege lord Eddard Stark.

"Catty Catelyn ... and sufficient daggers to arm a whole assassins' guild ..." she said, pointing at the sword and daggers of Valyrian steel in Lord Reymar's hands. "What a way to receive your liege lord's widow ... Where are your courtesies, My Lord?" Catelyn said in a soft voice with a sardonic hint, then favouring him with the faintest of smiles. "I may presume that you might have some false assumptions regarding my intentions. Rest assured, Lord Autumn, I solely come here because you are known to be a man who keeps his own counsel and can harbor privy matters."

Lord Reymar was so embarrassed that he just wanted to die that very moment. "Humbly begging for your forgiveness and pardons for that insolent fashion of mine towards you, Lady Stark." Quickly he laid his armaments aside and, and still aghast, clumsily attempted to rise.

A sad smile appeared on Catelyn's face. "Stay where you are, My Lord," she commanded.

The Lord of Autumn obeyed. _What matter has brought her here to my bedchamber, he wondered._ He had known the Lady Catelyn slightly from his visits to Winterfell and Riverrun as well as the odd visit of the Lord Paramountly Couple to Port Sunset and Moat Cailin, and very much looked forward to renewing the acquaintance. _It must be quite the grave and weighty matter, given the the time of her visit and secrecy surrounding it._

"My Lady, may I humbly query how you did become privy to the existence of this secret passageway to mine bedchamber and gained access to it?"

"This afternoon the High Priestess of the Autumn Temple most kindly received me in audience. She took pity upon me and advised me about the passageway and showed me the way, bringing me up here before taking her leave," Catelyn admitted.

 _Another shining example of the Lady Catelyn's astuteness, he thought. The High Priestess of the Autumn Temple was notoriously tight-lipped, and by ancient law nobody could compel Her High Holiness to speak or reveal matters she wished to keep secret._

She swallowed.

"What is the matter, Lady Stark? You're shaking."

"I'm afraid," she admitted. Trembling she reached for her robe's belt, undid it, and let the dressing gown fall open, revealing a glimpse of her gorgeous body.

Lord Reymar averted his eyes, lowering his gaze. "Lady Stark, what are you doing?" he asked, looking startled.

"Don't give me that false shyness, Lord of Bareness!" Catelyn snapped. "You're not terribly qualified to be concerned about modesty."

 _Touché, he thought_ , and nodded humbly.

"Look at me, " Catelyn commanded. He lifted his gaze. When their eyes met, Reymar looked straight into the most gorgeous pair of blue eyes he had ever seen; a sentiment he had held ever since he had met the Lady Catelyn for the first time at Riverrun numerous moonturns ago when Lord Rickard had dispatched him down south as one of his envoys to negotiate the betrothal of Catelyn and Brandon Stark. Scant good memories, however, remained in his mind of those southron exploits; negotiating with Hoster Tully was such a pain in the arse, rum was hard to get by, too many a riverlord was a tiresome bloody fool mainly concerned with backstabbing and petty and rude quarreling, good food was in woefully short supply, and his room in Riverrun stank of fox.

Catelyn warmly smiled at him, which sent shivers through his spine, made his knees weak and tied his stomach into a knot.

Elegantly Catelyn let her dressing gown slip off her fair shoulders. Slowly it whirled to the bedchamber's ayfmelle-tiled floor. The Lord of Autumn's heart skipped a beat when he gazed at the Lady of Winterfell. She stood before his bed naked as her name day, bathing in the warm light of the Myrish lamps in her full womanly glory. It was a breathtaking sight. He had seen innumerable women naked - being bare, even in daily life, was quite common in Port Sunset, especially in Autumn Hall, the Temples of Love and the Glass Town, not to mention his numerous bedmates - but few women had stirred him like Lady Catelyn Tully Stark did this moment. She was gorgeous beyond belief.

Catelyn's face was strong and handsome, with full lips and high cheekbones. Her hair was long, auburn and thick, and so shiny that it could blind you. Fair, soft and smooth as summer silk was her skin, and slender her motherly body with feminine curves in the right places. Catelyn's breasts were full, firm and ripe, and her hips wide. Her fingers were long and her beautiful legs seemed endless. But her eyes were the most mesmerizing thing. Her vivid blue eyes watched him closely, and they longed.

"What should you like of me, Lady Catelyn?"

"I ... I know about your mourning customs, Reymar," she said, trying to keep the quaver from her voice. "And please call me me, Cat."

Reymar gasped. This was the first time that the Lady Catelyn had called him by his given name alone, and the subject she broached was scarcely one that folks from Port Sunset expected to talk about with their fellow Westerosi, let alone with a highborn lady who followed the Faith of the Seven. It was even more shocking that she, the widow of his liege lord, wanted him to call her by her pet name and that apparently she wanted to celebrate her dead Ned with rum and lovemaking just like those who follow Summer Isle customs do: by answering death with life.

"I want to weep, Reymar," she said. "I want to be comforted. I'm so tired of being strong. I want to let desire go before duty for just one single time, be foolish and frightened and wanton for once. Just for a small while, that's all ... a day ... an hour."

Once a Saevanta of the Academy had told him over supper, when he paid a visit to that noble institution of learning, that when being confronted with death, it is man's natural desire to make love as to ensure the continuation of mankind. Those who follow customs and ways of the Summer Isles do still soothe that longing. _Catelyn's woes had opened the door to this desire, a well-hidden door which usually was firmly sealed because of the blathering of the septons, he thought. She knows she cannot keep to my bed forever. She simply wants me for a little while, that is all she asks from me._

"Would you grant this boon to me, Reymar?" she asked in a small voice.

Reymar nodded in apprehensive silence. "Come here Cat, o gorgeous sweetling of mine. I'll keep you safe and warm," he said, while invitingly lifting the satin covers. Catelyn elegantly slipped into his bed, straight into the comfort of his arms, creating a breathtaking sight of contrast of colours of his dusky body against her pale skin. With her back on his chest, she closed her eyes and sighed deeply of contentment before bursting into tears. Catelyn wept and wept and wept. Firmly holding Catelyn in his strong arms, Reymar stroked and nuzzled her hair, breathing its fragrance and filling his nose with the stirring and soothing smell of her. Softly he ran his hands over her mommy tummy, pressed kisses on her neck and shoulders, played with her nipples and kneaded her mommy boobies, and whispered oceans of sweet words of comfort as well as compliments into her ear, encouraging her to let it all out. And Catelyn very much did so.

After several turns of the hourglass Catelyn's weeping slowly subsided till it was scant more than a few sobs. Reymar grabbed a piece of silk cloth which was embroidered with the coat of arms of House Autumn and gently pressed it against Catelyn's nostrils. Endeared she blew her nose. He then tenderly wiped her nose, and Catelyn turned to him and rewarded him with a loving smile. "Thank you, honey," she whispered.

"Well, what would you say if I told you that the piece of cloth I offered you is the Summer Isles' equivalent of a Westerosi wedding cloak and by blowing your nose in it, you are now my wife under Summer Island custom?" he asked, wickedly grinning.

"Surely, the High Priestess of the Autumn Temple would have to say something about the validity of such marriage, wouldn't she?! How dare you, vile fiend!? A piece of insolent lowborn scum like you tricking an innocent, guileless highborn widow into the bonds of marriage," she said with a big fat wink. And the both of them burst into the gayest of laughter, laughing at the absurdity of it all.


	2. Ravishing A Ravishing Redhead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lord Reymar Autumn and Lady Catelyn Tully Stark making love to each others, with here and there a kinky streak. At the end she also addresses the manner of what to do if her belly gets big as a result of all their love-making in quite the unexpected way.

"Cat?" Reymar queried when their laughing had finally died down.

"Yes, honey." the Lady of Winterfell sultrily replied.

"Could you do me a small favour?"

"Of course, lover! What should you like of me?"

"I want you to you take a few deep, deep breaths."

"You naughty boy!" Catelyn exclaimed, understanding what the dusky man wanted to see. With a smile from ear to ear she happily complied with Reymar's request. A heartbeat afterward he was relishing the sight of Catelyn's rising and falling breasts. Those massive mommy mammaries of hers stood proudly on her chest with only the slightest, barely noticeable, hint of sag. They were capped off with large, pink, puffy nipples, which were made for sucking, fondling and feeding. Lady Stark's surprisingly flat stomach smoothly flowed out into her perfect child-breeding hips. _Wow! What a woman! She is the perfect mother lover and friend, he thought._

"Anything else you would want me to do for you, honey?" Catelyn queried.

"For a certainty, Cat! Tell me about yourself. I should like to know it all."

"You truly would want that, honey?"

"Very much so, Cat! I want to know everything what is there to know about you!"

With her head against Reymar's chest, Catelyn embarked on a journey of stories, tales and anecdotes about her life: a trail of memories from childhood through motherhood to widowhood. She told about her joys. her griefs, her triumphs. her cares, worries and woes, her disappointments, her travels, her family, her likes, her dislikes, her fears, her faith, and her losses. She felt so comfortable in Reymar's arms that she even told him various secrets of hers where her late husband had not been privy to. In the meanwhile Reymar kept on fondling and pleasing her just like he pleasured her when she was weeping. In stead of tears he this time got moans and groans from her. Increasingly his hand also wandered to the heat of her womanhood. She was sopping wet down there. Any time he went there, Catelyn responded with a lewd smile and randy looks full of promise.

Encouraged by Catelyn's responses Reymar gently set out on a voyage of exploration of Catelyn's wet womanhood with his fingers while she sighed with pleasure. He pushed his finger into her womanly wetness and felt the soft velvety inner flesh of her cunt. Catelyn reached between her legs and brought Reymar's hand to her engorged and erect clit. "Rub my little nub, honey." Teasingly drew his wet fingers over her clit. She moaned and gasped from the delightful sensation as his finger flicked back and forth across her pearl of pleasure. He then put his fingers on either side of her pussylips to trap her clit between those cuntlips of hers and moved her lips of love up and down on her clit with his fingers.

Catelyn writhed and gyrated as Reymar masturbated her. Her eyes closed as she moaned and gasped delightfully as her dusky lover pleasured her. Her clit was so sensitive that she snapped her head from side to side as he continued to torment her sweet clitty. Reymar could feel her trembling as he played with her clit. Her moans were long and drawn out as her body writhed. Suddenly, she cried out and convulsed as she erupted in a thunderous orgasm. Again and again she would buck, jerk and cum as she sighed, gasping delightfully. Her juices drenched his hand, but Reymar continued to rub the sensitive nub causing her to experience one orgasm quickly followed by another. Finally, her orgasms subsided and she turned around to the dusky man to kiss his mouth.

"That was fantastic, lover," she gasped and kissed him.

"Thank you, Cat. Now resume musing about your life," Reymar said with a smile from ear to ear.

The Lady of Winterfell happily complied and commenced to elaborate on her life's journey again, profoundly appreciative of Reymar's inquisitiveness. The same applied to the way he kept on pleasuring her mommy body.

Shortly past midnight Catelyn gently broke free of Reymar's embrace, with a loving smile of her face, and rose. Her breasts bounced as she sensuously turned around and asked, "Reymar, haven't you grown weary of all that chatter of mine?"

"I simply cannot get enough of your words, o sweetling of mine. They're like music to my ears. I wouldn't miss them for the world."

"Speaking about music," Catelyn cooed, "there is a fine musical instrument waiting for me." She pulled away the covers, grabbed Reymar's legs and spread them. Then she nestled herself snugly between those limbs, took his ebony cock in one pale hand of hers and gently squeezed it; with her other hand she cupped and weighed his balls. "Mmm ... full and weighty..." she purred. The feel of Catelyn's scarred hands on his cock and balls was an exquisitely stirring feeling for Reymar and a primal moan escaped his mouth.

The Lady of Winterfell licked her lips, hungry for Reymar's big black cock. "Now I would want to attend that beautiful dark flute of yours, lover," she said with sparkling eyes."

"Should you like it within you too?" he asked.

Catelyn wickedly smiled in tremendous amusement at this unexpected question. "Oh yes, honey, I for sure would want that big black cock of yours deeply buried within me, filling me up, pounding my womb, and finally the feel of that strong seed of yours flooding into my belly. On my honour as a Tully, on my honour as a Stark, the two of us shall for a certainty fuck each other blind. But first I will lick your delicious candy stick," she said, while gently pushed him down onto his back.

Starting at his neck, Catelyn left a wet trail as she slid her mouth down his body. Pausing only for a brief lick of his nipples and then his belly button, at last she reached his hard shaft. Gently she took his cock in her hand, squeezing his cockhead, and pulling his foreskin back to reveal his purplish pink and bulbous cockhead. Her tongue darted out to the sensitive tissue delta on the underside of Reymar's cock beneath the corona, causing a shock of pleasure which nigh launched him through his bedchamber's roof. She lowered her hungry mouth over Reymar's cock, swallowing his massive dickhead and swirled her tongue around it, like a vulture circling a bell tower.

Her hand moved down to cup his balls and she rippled her fingers around his balls. Catelyn let Reymar's pole slip out of her mouth, kissed the tip of his cock and licked up thick drop of pre-cum. Tickling his balls, her warm and wet tongue flicked over his cock, trailing all the way down, where she nuzzled his pubic hair. Catelyn then kissed and licked Reymar's balls, before taking them into her mouth, sucking them with wanton abandon. Simultaneously Catelyn held out her hands and stroked and rubbed his inner thighs with her scarred fingers and palms; an exquisite stimulation which send Reymar nigh over the edge in this struggle of love.

Quite the struggle it indeed was between the dark man and the pale woman. Reymar straining not to cum and Catelyn trying to let him climax as fast as she could. Ladies and wenches alike spoke in nervous giggles about the seeming eternity he lasted and Catelyn had set her mind onto outdoing them, it being a matter of honour and pride for her. Alas, it was a struggle which Reymar was doomed to lose.

Catelyn's determination paid off handsomely. Reymar's cock throbbed as she joyously realized that he would cum soon regardless of his valiant efforts to prevent it. Overwhelmed by her exquisite treatment he exploded like a Grey Waste geyser, erupting into a massive violent orgasm, spewing ten spurts of thick cum high up into the air, almost spraying those love juices onto his bedchamber's ceiling. Within a couple of heartbeats Reymar's dusky chest and ebony belly were glistening with his fallen-down seed.

"By the Gods and Goddesses, I have never cum that fast since I was a young boy... Cat, you are amazing!," Reymar blurted out.

"Thank you, lover," she gratefully replied.

Gleaming with pride, her head resting on one pale hand, Catelyn blissfully stroked Reymar's dark body with the other. Slowly and lazily her finger moved in between the blobs of seed on Reymar's dusky belly, like a ship navigating an archipelago.

"Thank you also for this feast of a meal, lover. I always wanted a taste of summer cream." And with that Catelyn greedily licked the cum off Reymar's belly, like a cat lapping up milk from a saucer ... till the very last drop of love juice. She then licked her way up to his mouth where she gave him a taste of his own love cream with her lips. Catelyn then seated herself next to Reymar, her back against the soft silken pillows and brought his head to rest on her chest. "Do you like my breasts, Reymar?" she asked.

"Yes, I very much do, Cat," Reymar said, "they're so soft, motherly and warm." She raised herself up and placed his face between both breasts. Reymar moaned, as he smelled her scent and his mind spinned in awe. Aroused beyond belief Reymar kissed Catelyn's mommy boobies all over and rubbed his face in them blissfully. She sighed as she brought a nipple to his lips and asked him to lick it. Reymar licked her breasts as she held his head and kissed his forehead. Enthusiastically he pulled her nipple into his mouth and began to suckle her.

"Umm, that's so nice, honey." Catelyn groaned. Reymar sucked her milk nub harder, gently bit it, and pulled at it with his teeth. She closed her eyes and enjoyed his tongue. He moved his mouth to her other breast, showering it with kisses and bathing it with his tongue before sucking Catelyn's other nipple into his mouth to also suckle, gently bite and pull at it with his teeth. Catelyn moaned in pleasure as she held him tightly like she was nursing her dusky lover. After a load of sand had passed through the hourglass, Catelyn rolled Reymar on his back and lowered her mouth to his nipples. He was dumbfounded as she licked his hard little nubs. He could feel her tongue licking them and a strange feeling throbbed in his cockhead. "Like that?" she asked as she resumed tonguing his nipples without waiting for his response. His moaning and laboured breathing told her all she needed to know.

Catelyn rose up and jiggled her beautiful breasts at Reymar. He smiled. She then applied her mouth to him once more, leaving a wet trail as she slid her mouth down his body and pausing along the way only for a couple of brief licks of his nipples, his belly button and his manhood. Reymar gasped when he felt Catelyn rubbing his body up and down with her hair and her breasts.

"Mmm... Pleasing you makes me feel so good..." she purred. "But it also makes me thirsty ... and no better way to quench my thirst with rum ... Reymar's Rum!" With her back facing Reymar, she straddled his dusky body, gently took his cock in her hand and leaned over. She slid her hindquarters towards his face and invitingly wiggled her ass. Reymar instinctively understood what she wanted. He grabbed her ass, shoved his head between Catelyn's thighs. He inhaled her scent and found the fragrance of her babygate pleasing and alluring. He rubbed her face up and down on her wet womanhood. "I love your long legs, Cat, and especially what's between them." he said. Catelyn felt his tongue pleasing and teasing her, sucking on her throbbing clit. Reymar licked and tongued Catelyn like his very life depended on it and the Lady of Winterfell moaned so loudly that it nigh made the roof come down.

Lovingly Catelyn took Reymar's manhood completely into her mouth, caressing it with her tongue and gently scraping her teeth along the length of its underside as she let most of it slide back out. She sucked on the head with light pressure and then she slid her lips along the sensitive length of the shaft taking it back into her mouth. She covered his cock with her mouth, closed her lips about it tightly and licked his cockhead all about. Again he quickly erupted in a massive orgasm spewing his thick white cum deep into her mouth. Catelyn moaned in delight as she swallowed Reymar's cum and continued to lick and suck his cock. Reymar cockhead was so sensitive to the intensity of Catelyn's tonguing that he sought to pull out of her mouth because he couldn't stand it. Suddenly his orgasm peaked with ecstasy and he relaxed limply onto the bed sheets. Catelyn continued to lick and suck his cock - which was, to her great joy and admiration, still rock-hard - and moved to lick and suck his balls, and Reymar moaned and grunted away...

"Changez!" Reymar all of a sudden shouted out. "I'm gonna bathe you with my tongue!"

Wickedly smiling the Lady Stark got off of her dusky lover and lay down next to him. Feeling his tongue on her skin, she closed her eyes, enjoying the sensation of Reymar playing kissybody with her. Catelyn quivered at each touch of Reymar's strong tongue on her sensuous body. Greedily he from head to toe slobbered up on Catelyn's mommy body, leaving not a spot untouched, save for her vivid vagina, which he teasingly kissed around. Halfway her gorgeous mommy body he halted and flicked his tongue into her belly button as a prelude to tongue-fucking her tummy button. "Please not in mine navel, honey!" Catelyn cried out in discomfort. Reymar mumbled an apology to her and resumed licking up and down her pale physique.

"Time has come to attend to your babygate, Cat!" Reymar randily growled.

"At last!" Catelyn exclaimed delightfully. She grabbed a large pillow and put it under her ass. Eager for the pleasure to come, Catelyn raised her hips up and spread her legs. Reymar positioned himself betwixt her left toe and her right toe, threw her legs over his shoulders, and showered her inner thighs with warm wet kisses. She moaned and gasped from the delightful sensation. Reymar, completely captivated by Catelyn, covered her sweet mommy cunt with his mouth. He put out his tongue and drew it up and down between her cuntlips. The taste was delicious. Reymar's hands in the meanwhile slid towards her ripe motherly boobs.

Eagerly he set about to lick and suck Catelyn's cunt and simultaneously knead her breasts. He pushed his tongue into her womanhood as far as it would go and wiggled it about while his hands cupped her breasts. Catelyn was writhing and moaning splendidly, as Reymar greedily licked and swallowed her cunt nectar and squeezed her breasts. Reymar began to pull at her cuntlips with his lips and even gently nibble and pull at them with his teeth and at the same time pinched her nipples. His tongue flicked across her clit while his thumbs turned around in stimulating circles on her teats.

Leaving a trail of warm wetness, the dusky Lord moved his mouth from Catelyn's womanhood to her breasts, while his hands caressed his way down from her teats to her vivid vagina. Catelyn's innumerable primal groans, moans, grunts, shouts, screams and sighs were testament to the tremendous deal of pleasure Reymar was giving his ravishing redhead, Shuddering and shaking, twisting and turning, Catelyn kept on cumming; a sensual series of violent climaxes and massive orgasms. And Reymar's lips, tongue and fingers licked, sucked, kissed, kneaded. stroked and caressed on and on and on.

Loads of sand had passed through the hourglass when the Lady Catelyn rose up and caught her breath. "Reymar, honey, I very much enjoy you pleasing me, giving me more orgasms in a single night than I had in the whole of mine life multiple times over, but when are we going to fuck?" she purred.

"What should you think of about now!?" Reymar randily replied. "I'm gonna pound your pussy so hard that every next time in your life that you open your legs for a man all you think about is me!"

"Yea!" Catelyn exclaimed.

Invitingly the Lady of Winterfell stretched out her arms to her dusky lover, who laid himself down on her gorgeous body. His rigid cock pressed hard into her belly. Catelyn grabbed Reymar's manhood and placed it between her puffy cuntlips. She smiled with her eyes closed as she felt his cock sliding slowly and gracefully into her as she continued to take him into her until he was deeply embedded in her cunt, his dickhead pressing against her womb and his balls lying on her asscheeks.

 _What a feeling!_ she thought. 'Twas the the feeling of being wholly full of cock for the first time in her life. The feeling of being stretched completely around his massive length. The feeling of his manhood touching hidden spots deep in her cunt that she didn’t know she had. He was so impossibly deep inside her, it felt like his pole was splitting her in half.

“I bet you’ve never had a cock as thick as mine in your life before, have you?"

Catelyn nodded meekly.

"It's such a shame really, sweetling. Every woman deserves to be well and properly fucked at least once in her life. But don’t you worry, sweetling, the two of us are now going to make up for all your lost time and pleasure.”

Catelyn sighed and wrapped her arms around her dusky lover whispering, "Yes…yes…yes, Reymar, fuck me please, Reymar, fuck me hard." Reymar didn't waste time satisfying her wishes. He began to pump his big black cock in and out of her tight cunt, not fucked in so many moonturns. She moaned with pleasure and clenched his manhood with her cunt muscles. Her pussy clasped his cock and pulled his foreskin back so his sensitive cockhead would be rubbed intensely by her cunt walls as he thrust it deep into her. She would clench his cock securely with her cunt to draw his foreskin over his cockhead as he withdrew on the backstroke.

Her legs wrapped around his waist and she locked her feet together, shouting "Fuck me harder…Fuck me harder" at the top of her lungs. Reymar quickened his pace and his balls slapped hard on her asscheeks as he thrust his dark cock deep into her pink pussy. She rolled her hips as she fucked and the sensations nearly drove Reymar mad. Squeezing her legs around his waist she thrust upwards to meet his thrusts with her own.

Catelyn's cunt became their world. She forgot Ned's death, forgot Bran's crippling, forgot her arrest of Tyrion, forgot Arya and Sansa, forgot her fool of a sister, forgot her devotion to duty. He forgot the Lannisters, forgot his fellow bannermen, forgot the Autumn Fleet, forgot his liege lord, forgot the war to come. Only their bodies - black on lily - mattered, only their hungry mouths, only their loving arms around each other, his manhood deep inside her womanhood.

Reymar was in a wild delirium as Catelyn fucked his brains out with her tight pussy compressing around his cock as if to strangle it. Catelyn moaned and felt herself hurtling toward another orgasm from the wonderful cock fucking her. Suddenly, Reymar grunted a deep guttural sound, his cock stiffened as he drove it as deep as he could. He started shaking violently, stuttered, cried out Catelyn's name, and then he exploded. His warm thick white frothy cum spewed out of his cock to splash against Catelyn's cunt walls.

She too, erupted in orgasm as she felt the warm Summer cum bathe her inner cunt. She felt her walls tighten as she nearly passed out in pleasure from one of the most powerful orgasms in her life. It was never ending, wave after wave of constant pleasure and Reymar continued to mercilessly pound her through it. She wailed in sweet agony as Reymar continued to pump his seed within her. Catelyn could feel the warm cum fill her and start to seep out of her pussy, coating Reymar's balls. Her body fell limp to the side as the waves of pleasure rolled through her. The two lovers coupled as their breathing was labored and they panted for air.

"That was great, lover!" Catelyn cooed. "You're the best! I have never enjoyed love-making so much as with you, honey! You truly know how to please a woman."

"It's clear that your poor old dead Ned was just a clueless dud in the sack. I’m so very sorry for the years that you have wasted because of him being utterly unschooled in the other ways of providing for a lady's needs. To have five children with you and still have a love life which was as dead as Winterfell's lichyard. It boggles the mind," Reymar blabbed out.

She slapped him.

"Pardons much, Cat," he said. "I meant no slight."

Catelyn cupped his face. "I know. This was just a stern reminder best not to speak about Ned in such a tongue. He was my husband after all, and a very loving one too," she said in a very motherly voice. "Besides, there are much and more better uses for your tongue." Slowly her mouth went to his. Their lips met, barely brushing, as they started to kiss. Just the touch of Reymar's beautiful lips on hers was enough to drive Catelyn wild. With her tongue the Lady of Winterfell parted his full lips, slid her eager tongue into Reymar's mouth, and tasted the mint on his breath. First gently, then hungrily their lips tasted each other. Their bodies, pressed tightly, were melting together as their tongues entwined. Catelyn's and Reymar's passion for each other was taking over, consuming them so that all they knew was their lily on ebony heat.

When lying in his arms, telling about her life, one of the numerous tales Catelyn had regaled him with were about playing at kissing in Riverrun's godswood with Lysa, Littlefinger and Lyanna. Pleasurous games she had ofttimes played, and it showed: Catelyn was a mistress of the art of kissing and a sorceress of the tongue. Wantonly her tongue danced and darted around in Reymar's mouth, teasing and pleasing him wherever she could. Every single loving stroke of Catelyn's tongue was met by Reymar with a warm, wet and sensuous tongue move of his own.

Breaking off their kiss to catch her breath, Catelyn's long fingers slid to, curiously and lovingly, Reymar's cock, which was still rock-hard. "By the Mother! Does that get manhood of yours ever get limp?" she cooed, completely in awe.

"Not with you around, baby," Reymar blurted out.

Catelyn slapped him. "Don't call me baby," she snapped.

Reymar saw something cold move in Catelyn's eyes. "Cat, again I meant no slight," he said, trying to placate her. "No woman's body in the Seven Kingdoms, from lowly wench to highborn lady, compares to that wondrous physique of yours. The Gods and Goddesses have quite  obviously blessed you beyond belief. Even the whores of Lys would be jealous of you."

Catelyn blushed in the profoundest of shame as she was compared to whores ... then she slapped him.

There was a sudden change in Reymar's demeanour. "Lady Stark, I shall suffer your insolencies no more," he said in a feigned cold voice.

"Insolencies!?" Catelyn replied, incredulously.

"Aye! You Tullys never ruled as kings. Mine forebears did. We Autums may by rights and ancient law even still bear certain titles of royalty from those days of yore. While you Tullys are just a bunch of upjumped petty lords of the lowest kind; upstart jackanapes, scant a single rung above shit-shovelling, mud-mouthed smallfolk, and whose only skill was kissing Aegon the Conqueror's arse," Reymar said, sounding very smug.

A blind rage filled Catelyn and her hand lashed out to slap Reymar again. This time, however, he gracefully, and seemingly effortslessly, caught her by the wrist before her hand could reach his cheek.

"My Lady! You are such an incorrigible delinquent," Reymar went on, sternly but with a clear hint of sardonic mischief in his voice. "Striking someone of royal blood is a crime that carries the penalty of losing a hand. I shall be merciful, however, and inflict upon you a more lenient form of punishment."

"Punishment?!" Catelyn exclaimed. "Who in Seven Hells do you think you are!"

"The Lord of Autumn," Reymar replied, sarcastically dry.

In the blink of an eye he grabbed the Lady of Winterfell and slid to the edge of the bed. There he seated himself comfortably, with his feet firmly on the ayfmelle-tiled floor, and put her over his knee, firmly holding her face-down.

"What are you doing, you black bastard! Unhand me!" she screeched.

"No," Reymar calmly replied. "And I'm just preparing you for your punishment..."

The Lady of Winterfell writhed and squirmed, twisted and turned, desperately trying escape from his grip. All in vain, however, for Reymar, who rivalled Gregor Clegane in strength, was way too strong for her. _He could snap my spine like a twig should he want to_ , Catelyn realized in horror. To her credit the Lady Stark kept on fighting though, and Reymar greatly admired her fighting spirit. "Unhand me, you brute!" she shouted with a voice thick with rage. "Or else I will scream so loud that it will wake up this entire pisspot of a hall of yours!" she threatened.

"That is quite the unapt description of Autumn Hall, My Lady," Reymar snorted. "And scream whatever you like. Not a soul would answer those cries of yours, because for mine servants and retainers it's all in a day's work to hear women of pure pleasure scream before I fill their laps wirh cream. I even bet you a bag of golden dragons that some of them are there in the corridor with their ears pressed to the door; eavesdropping on me in mine bedchamber, while stroking their cocks and fingering their pussies. Furthermore, if anyone were to be so insolent to come in, you would have much and more explaining to do regarding what you are doing naked in my bedchamber with your cunt full of my cum. What would Lord Robb might think if he were to find out that his upright, dour, dutiful, righteous and honourable mommy dearest was taking a break from her chaste widowhood, sneaking around with one of his bannermen after contracting a bout of jungle fever?"

Catelyn give him a look that burned with furious helplessness, and then gazed to the floor, resigning herself to her fate.

Very slowly Reymar leaned down and kissed Catelyn's beautiful bottom. She gasped. With his fingertips he lightly and tenderly stroked Catelyn's asscrack, causing her to groan and her wroth, which blew out like a candle in a storm, to vanish. When he raked his nails over her magnificent soft rear, a torrential shock went through her body and in delight she turned her face to him. In her big blue eyes he saw desire, lust and arousal beyond belief.

"Is this the punishment you had in mind for me?" Catelyn mockingly queried, while looking up at Reymar.

"No, this is your punishment, you riverwhore!" he then yelled, sardonically smiling. A shock - half of pain, half of pleasure - went through Catelyn's body when the palm of Reymar's hand hit her ass. Out of his mouth burst a flood of profanity and slights, calling her the vilest names, while he rained down strikes on her gorgeous mommy bottom. "You southron slut! You trouty tramp! You red bitch! You fishy floozie! You Tumblestone twat! You streamy slattern!" Catelyn's body was on fire! The purest of womanly lust burned away the pain. With every blow that landed of Catelyn's rear, little blobs of Reymar's sticky cum fell out of her cunt onto the ayfmelle-tiled floor. On and on and on it went. Reymar struck and swore; Catelyn moaned and jolted.

Nigh a thousand heartbeats later Catelyn started convulsing so violently that even someone as big and strong as Reymar could barely hold onto her writhing body. Watched in loving awe by Reymar, Catelyn stiffened, screamed and shuddered, shaking uncontrollably in climax once again. She spewed and squirted her cunt nectar each time she spasmed with an orgasm, drenching his lap with her pussy juices.

When her orgasm had subsided Reymar again leaned down to Catelyn and he latched his lips onto hers. They kissed.

Delighted Reymar rose, Catelyn's pussy juices trickling down his thigh. He picked Catelyn up like she were a child, lifted her high up in the air, and spun her around. The Lady of Winterfell squealed of joy. In complete awe Reymar gazed up at Catelyn. She looked like a Goddess; her mommy body nigh too impossibly perfect to be mere human. Her flawless, creamy skin seemed to glow with a special light.

"Cat, may I perchance presume that you have also spoken with the High Priestess of the Autumn Temple about matters of love?" Reymar queried.

"Have I?!" she replied enthusiastically.

"And I may also asssume that you are aware of what the Priestess Position is?"

"For a certainty! That is making love with the woman on top!" she said with sparkling eyes. "In the Priestess Position a man can easily play with his woman's nipples as she rides up and down on his cock. She can lean forward to rub her nub on his pelvic bone while his cock is stirring her from the inside. The High Priestess of the Autumn Temple told me about a man who loved it that way, a back and forth motion where she rubs her clit on his pelvis. It was fantastic. I was also told by Her High Holiness that many a man prefers an up and down motion which gives more stimulation on his cock."

"Good!" he exclaimed. Holding Catelyn high above his head, Reymar lay down on the bed and put her down. She softly landed on top of Reymar, straddled his hips with her knees, grabbed his massive manhood  and placed it between her puffy cuntlips. Catelyn then arranged herself carefully, chanting. "Foot to foot; knee to knee; breast to breast; lips to lips." She kissed him quickly. "And lance to grail." She smiled with her eyes closed as she slowly lowered herself onto Reymar's cock.

As Catelyn said the last line slowly, she moved her hips and Reymar felt his shaft surrounded by her soft wetness. He felt his cock sliding gracefully into her as she continued to take him into her until he was deeply embedded in her throbbing cunt. Catelyn felt as though she was impaled on her dusky lover's cock. Instinctively Reymar swiveled his hips, burying himself deeper inside her. The Lady of Winterfell moaned and moved against him. Her tits covered his chest as she lay down on him. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the heavenly feeling of Catelyn rubbing his smooth chest with her massive mommy boobies.

Suddenly Reymar felt the cold kiss of steel against his neck. Catelyn had grabbed one of his Valyrian steel daggers and was pressing it to his throat.

"Strike me without my leave again, Reymar Autumn, and I shall cut your heart out, have it to break mine fast and feed the rest of your body to the dogs!" Helplessly Reymar lay under her. "Do you understand!?" she coldly and loudly asked.

"As you're a Tully, it would only be proper for you to feed me to the fish, wouldn't it?" he quipped. "The piranhas in my menagerie can strip someone to the bone within a score of heartbeats."

Quite unimpressed, Catelyn increased the dagger's pressure. There was an icy fire in her eyes. _If he is cowed, he hides it well_ , she thought. "A man with a dagger on his throat should keep a more courteous tongue in his mouth for the sake of his continued health. Best not waste mine breath, or elsewise you will draw your last one."

To a lesser man than him Catelyn's rage would have been frightening to behold. Reymar actually found it arousing and endearing. He saw that it had not gone unnoticed by Catelyn that his cock was throbbing and shuddering inside her womanhood, something which enraged her even much and more. "I do like a spunky wench," he jested. "And from time to time I do like it rough." Her face darkened.

It dawned upon Reymar that Catelyn was so incensed now that she was about to kill him, regardless of the consequences, and that it was imperative to find a way out were he to survive this. His mind raced. _Mayhaps a Holy Vow would work, since I'm known to be quite niggardly with iron-clad promises_ , he thought. "Lady Catelyn Tully Stark, I solemnly swear that I shall not ever strike you without your leave, nor will I draw any weapon on you without the same. This I all swear by the Gods and Goddesses of the Summer Faith."

A smile bright enough to light up the entire world appeared on Catelyn's face. She immediately reciprocated: "Lord Reymar Autumn, on my honour as a Tully, on my honour as a Stark, I swear the same, and I swear this by the Old Gods and the New." Catelyn said and tossed away the dagger.

Reymar and Catelyn kissed frantically, and joyously they joined in a rhythm as old as life itself.  Slowly Catelyn began to rise and fall, taking her time to fully enjoy fucking him. Reymar could feel her cunt clench and clasp at his cock as she fucked him. Sometimes she squeezed his cock so hard he thought she would strangle it. Catelyn had excellent control of her cunt muscles, courtesy of playing with herself in bed on innumerable lonely nights in Winterfell when her husband was out and about attending to Warden of the North business. Each time the Lady of Winterfell rose up, she clenched Reymar's cock and pulled his foreskin up over his sensitive cockhead. When she lowered herself, she tightened her cunt muscles to grasp his foreskin and push it back down past his rim, giving him intense pleasure.

Having his dusky hands on Catelyn's lily ass, Reymar felt as though he was to climax at any moment. By the tightness with which he held on to her Catelyn could tell how close Reymar was building to orgasm. Each time she felt him squeeze tighter, Catelyn contracted her pussy extra tightly around his cock, which prevented him from cumming and also felt fantastic for the both of them. He didn't want to stop fucking her for all the gold of Casterly Rock and Port Sunset combined. Catelyn was moaning and pulling her nipples as she rose and fell upon his cock. She lowered her tits to his face and he greedily started to lick, suck and bite her nipples as she squealed in delight.

Catelyn fucked Reymar relentlessly, riding his hard cock as though it was the last time ever for her to make love. Suddenly, the fair-skinned woman screamed, "Oh, by the Mother!" and exploded in a mind numbing orgasm, spewing her cunt nectar all around Reymar's cock and down onto his balls. At the same instance, Reymar, in a powerful move of love and lust, thrust his pelvis up as his dusky pole exploded inside Catelyn and she quickly pushed forward to feel him at his deepest. They felt like their bodies were merging, becoming one with each other, sensing what the other was sensing; hardness surrounded by wetness, moving oneself inside oneself. Their consciousnesses expanded until, at the point of their simultaneous orgasm, they felt like the entire world shared in their climax.

Reymar gritted his big white perfect teeth and shot a thick volley of cum deep into Catelyn's belly. Again and again his cum blasted into her cunt filling it with his seed. Volley after volley of his thick white Summer cream coated her pinky cunt walls and flooded her womb as he thought he would never stop cumming. Her pussy clenched his cock tightly as she shook in orgiastic pleasure. Finally, she began to whimper and relaxed. 

Countless volleys later the dusky man was spent and exhausted. His balls felt drained and ached from contracting to spurt forth his love juice. He lay limply under the Lady of Winterfell and did not move, breathing hard and unable to recover just yet. "Oh, that was amazing, Cat," he whispered in her ear, "I never received so much pleasure and love from any woman as from you."

"Thank you, lover. You were incredible too," Catelyn whispered back and started a slow undulating motion as waves of pleasure kept rolling over them. Scores of heatbeats past she collapsed on top of him in an embrace, relaxing, enjoying the quiet afterglow of orgasm.

"Since we're both fertile I will make arrangements with one of mine Saevantas to provide you with moon tea to keep your beautiful belly flat," Reymar said, after having basked in the afterglow of their love-making for some time.

"I should like something else than moon tea..." Catelyn responded.

"What will you want instead than?" Reymar queried, very surprised by her answer.

"A heart tree," the Lady of Winterfell beamingly replied.


End file.
